Fight
Return to original Table of Contents FIGHT LANDING PAGE "The ground you are standing on is a liberated zone. Defend it." - Abbie Hoffman, "Revolution for the Hell of It" There are four levels of resistance; however, just because resistance exists, does not always mean the cause is right or just. How can we who hold the moral high ground even speak of violence or show you how to make a gun? Simple, firstly we hold our lives as special, sacred, and worth saving even if that means that a murderer might be threatened in the process. Secondly if we have a real ability to fight back the rulers of the system will have to think very hard before lightly choosing deadly violence and hopefully keep the conflict civil and less-than-lethal. Remember, brothers and sisters: One less cop for one less revolutionary is NOT a fair trade. If your tribe is in danger with no beneficial outcomes: get the hell outta there. There's no time to be a hero when you're dead! ---- Leadership and Problem Solving These two articles have observations on basic leadership and thinking in a logical manner. If you ever hope to become more than what you are, you may want to browse through the subjects. ---- Tell it all, Brothers and Sisters Unlike Free Communications in the Survive section which only goes over basic communication safety and finding ways to communicate in a jam, these article expand greatly on this. How to get an important message across and make even those mildly concerned around you to cause massive change is discussed herein. The underground high school paper, guerrilla broadcasting, making banners and flyers are all covered. ---- Computers Is a more in depth look into computers outside of the realm of just booting it up, getting e- mail, and knowing about electronic privacy. You will learn about alternative operating systems like Linux that can turn an old, trashed computer into a usable tool again with some study. We will go over rehabilitating even old Pentiums, alternative productivity software for when paying for Bill and Melinda Gate's next trip to India just is not realistic. We have an extensive list of Free and open sourced software that can make any computer more valuable. ---- Community Centers If you find yourself needing to set up your own headquarters, operate a soup kitchen, or merely a compound for your henchmen and cult members, this article may be worth a read. ---- Demonstrations If you find yourself involved with groups of folks that like to actively use techniques to hinder opposing groups and philosophies, this large section and several articles are for you. ---- Trashing While we seek no harm, fighting means destroying things sometimes. Whether this is someone's face, property, or other is up to the situation. ---- Peoples Chemistry The use of explosives and bombs has been used since the discovery of incendiary substances for one purpose or another by groups both benevolent and malevolent. General knowledge of different devices may be helpful in some circles or if shit hits the fan. ---- Hip Pocket Law Read through twice for one month's less incarceration. ---- Steal Now Pay Never Since the first open market and shop, there has been the petty thief. Most stole because the oppressive lords of the time starved them. Others, for more selfish reasons... ---- Piece Now Even a pacifist would do well to be familiar with the most common weapon of those in power and scum alike - the firearm. ---- S.E.R.E. For when shit really hits the fan! ---- The Underground Musings into the shadow world of identity, papers, and the world beneath the radar. ---- Creating Web Sites A short tutorial and introduction to setting up your own site with links to free resources. Make your voice heard.